


Reward

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge, "Indulgence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

His hands on my skin leave a trail of sighs in their wake. They are stronger than one might suspect, pressing at the knotted cords of muscle, exerting gentle pressure until, slowly, the tightness releases. I cannot help my quiet moan as his thumb glides beneath the ridge of my scapula, easing the tension I have carried now for days.

I feel the warm, soft waft of his breath before his lips caress the nape of my neck, stirring the fine hair there. I shiver.

"I wish you wouldn't work so hard, love," he whispers.

"You are ample reward, Bertram."


End file.
